


How About This...?

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: A dream....turned into reality...





	How About This...?

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....3rd of a few...
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast.

It might have started like this...

I’ve been typing all morning it seems like. My legs are crossed over each other on the couch with the laptop on my lap. 

I don’t even realize she’s there till she’s holding out a glass of what looks like orange juice. 

“Thanks” I say, “I’m almost done” smiling at her.  
She sits next to me on the couch, legs under her. 

“It’s okay, I like to watch you work.” She says walking her fingers up my arm to my shoulder. 

I turn to her and smile. “You know..” I say putting my laptop down on the coffee table. I stretch out my legs. I take her hand to pull her over me.  
“Staring is creepy.” Grinning, I echo her line from yesterday. 

My fingers lightly touch her shoulders, moving down to the sides of her breast, down to her hips. She smiles at me and shakes her head. Her hands slide into my hair pulling me closer, her fingertips playing with my scalp. 

Tilting my head, our lips finally press together. The sound that I hear is somewhere between a sigh and a moan. I can’t tell if it’s me or her, all I know is I want to hear it again. Our lips slowly move together, in a rhythm, so soft and slow. 

My hands move under her shirt, up her back, following her spine, up then back down again. She grinds against me and I can’t help the sob that comes out of me. My tongue makes it’s way past her lips, massaging hers gently. Her arms wrap around my neck while my hands move to her ass, squeezing gently. 

Our breathing has become uneven. I break the kiss and start kissing down her chin to her neck. I suck on the pressure point on her neck, I’m rewarded with a moan. Her hands grasp my cheeks, bringing me back to her lips. Tongues twisting, lips swollen, our breathes erratic. I break away from her lips, breathing in her whimper as it leaves her lips. I smirk as my hands have lifted up half her shirt, them having a mind of their own it seems. I look into her eyes asking for permission, knowing the answer. I lick the bottom of my lip, biting it just a little. I know that drives her crazy, I just can’t help myself, especially when she has turned me on. 

She grinds against me again and I know, I need her flushed against me with nothing in our way. Flesh against flesh.


End file.
